Going Home
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts ten years following his Graduation as a Professor. Old Friends, New Friends, Old Teachers, New Teachers, Enemies, Obnoxious Students, Detentions, Dueling, oh, and did I mention Harry has a levitating wheelchair? Read to see how Harry comes home and finds a home with someone he never expected. Please read A/N.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) So I don't own anything and you know the drill. This MC is written, A) because I felt like it and B) for the Long Haul Competition on the HPFC. Therefore, you can expect a regular update schedule, one chapter, every Friday. **

**The Pairing, as with most of my work, will be Harry/Severus, so for anyone not liking that pairing, feel free to exit now :) **

**I'm not planning any smut, but we'll see how it goes. Either way, I'll warn for it in the A/N. Any questions, feel free to ask, either by review or Pm. **

**Also, I am terrible at remembering to reply to reviews. I thank you now for any review you leave, and if I don't reply, please don't take it personally. I really do have a terrible memory.**

**No beta for this one, so any and all mistakes are my own. **

**I'll end my waffling here, and just say, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Word Count Minus A/N - 2166**

* * *

**Going Home **

**Chapter 1 **

Harry stared up at Hogwarts, a warm feeling in his stomach. It was like the castle was welcoming him home after a long time away. It was strange to think he hadn't been here for almost ten years, when it felt like only yesterday he was shaking Dumbledore's hand as he graduated.

Since killing Voldemort in his last year here, Harry had done his best to forget about the war, to forget about everything it had cost him, everyone who had died in the fight. The resulting struggles he had faced were nothing compared to the memory of staring down the self proclaimed Lord Voldemort as green light shot from his wand. Harry had expected to die. Everyone else had expected him to die though of course they all said differently.

Harry made his way to the stone steps, smiling when the doors opened to show the aging Headmaster awaiting him. He watched as shock crossed the old mans features, quickly covered though the worry still shone in his eyes as he greeted Harry.

"Harry, my boy! It's wonderful to see you, though I must say, I wasn't expecting... ah... you said you were healed when we spoke?"

"I am healed, Headmaster, or rather, as healed as I will ever hope to be. No need to worry, I can get around just perfectly," Harry replied, smiling. It was a reaction he was used to, though of course, none of the people who knew him in school had any idea of Harry's condition. Undoubtedly, that would soon change.

"May I see?"

"Of course," Harry replied, showing the Headmaster how his wheelchair floated, seemingly without any spell or activation whatsoever. He moved it up and down the stair, finishing with a fast spin at the bottom.

"That is an incredible invention, dear boy, where on earth did you find it?"

"Perhaps, we could go to your office, Headmaster? It's rather chilly out here," Harry replied, again having his chair levitate up the stone stairs. Dumbledore nodded in agreement, and followed Harry through the corridors and up the stairs to his office.

Once settled, both with a cup of tea, Harry explained himself.

"When I left, we all knew I was going to have mobility problems. My legs deteriorated faster than anyone expected, and I woke up one day unable to feel anything from my thighs down. I was in China at the time, and the healers there are far more advanced than they are here in England. They tried everything they could think of, there was even talk of transplants at one time though that was quickly dismissed, and eventually, it was settled that they would 'design' a wheelchair for me. It's tapped to my mind, I can direct it with barely a thought. It levitates, as I showed you, it can reach speeds of 50 miles an hour, I can apparate in it, and floo, if the floo is big enough. It's changed my life, Headmaster, it's almost as good as having full mobility."

"That is quite incredible, Harry, though I do wish you had told me of your troubles in our correspondence over the years. Care to tell me why you chose not to?"

The twinkling eyes of the Headmaster surveyed Harry over half moon spectacles and for a moment, Harry felt like a student again. Shaking it off, he chuckled.

"If I had told anyone, you all would have been worried. You, particularly, would have felt guilty. I know you, Headmaster. I didn't want anyone to worry about me."

"Hmm. You always have had a trait of protecting others, Harry, sometimes from themselves. You are, however, correct, we would have worried. Now I can see you are perfectly able, perhaps it is good you showed me instead of told me."

"Exactly," Harry replied, pleased that Dumbledore grasped his point quickly. He was quite sure some of the others wouldn't.

"So, as you know, and as I seem to say far too many times, I'm in need, once again, of a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. It seems Professor Bramble has decided to write a book," Dumbledore said, frowning slightly. Even across the world, Harry knew the previous Defence Professor was a Lockhart wannabe.

"Since you seemed more than ready to come home in your last letter, I thought you might consider doing an old man a favor?"

"I'd be honored Professor."

"Do call me Albus, Harry, as I have reminded you time and time again."

"Albus. I do try, it just seems... disrespectful."

" I understand, but really, it has been a long time since I was your Headmaster, and I would like to think we are now friends."

"We are, of course we are. I'll try my best... Albus."

"Good. Now, there are... three weeks until term begins, will you be able to have yourself organised by then?"

"Sure."

"There is a staff meeting, this evening, though if you would prefer to get settled in before facing them, I completely understand. I must say, Harry, it is exceedingly good to have you home again."

"It's good to be back. I thought it would be hard, but it feels, I'm not sure. It feel's _right_ to be back here. What time is the staff meeting, I would like to attend."

"I'm glad. The meeting is at five thirty, so in, three hours or so. You know where the staff room is?"

Harry nodded his confirmation with a small smile.

"Then all that's left is to show you your new living quarters. If you'd like to follow me, Harry, and I'll take you to them."

Harry levitated once more, this time following the headmaster to the third floor, to a painting of, from what Harry could tell, a healer.

"The password is sanatio at the moment, though you can change it if you please. Do you require any help unpacking?"

"No, thank you Albus. Though, you did say in your last letter you were curious about the control I have on my magic. Would you care for a demonstration?"

"Ah, Harry, I thought you would never ask! Lead the way," Dumbledore replied, a large smile on his face.

Harry spoke the password, allowing them both entry into the quarters that Harry would be calling home. They were spacious, a living room and kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom and a study. A large window with a seat was the feature of the living room, something Harry was very happy with. He knew he would spend hours there, especially in winter. Ever since he could remember, he had enjoyed watching snow fall.

Harry waved a hand carelessly and his luggage appeared in the middle of the room. Waving his hands around, items left his suitcases and boxes, settling themselves on shelves, or hanging in his wardrobe in the case of his robes. Harry watched the astonishment on Dumbledore's face with amusement, and smiled when he was finished as Albus walked carefully through the rooms, checking where things were, and checking for latent spells charmed into the items.

"Harry, I've never seen anything like it. You are truly a gifted individual. Perhaps, when you are more settled in, we can enjoy tea and a chat about this extraordinary amount of control?"

"If you like," Harry replied, still amused. He had learned his control while travelling, and he had also learned much from the people he met whilst hopping country to country.

"I'll leave you now, Harry, perhaps you could set up your office. I'll see you in the staff room in a few hours?"

"I'll be there," Harry replied, as he followed Dumbledore from the rooms, intent on doing as suggested and setting up his office. Once done, he would settle at his desk and begin reading over the previous Professors notes, and maybe, if he had time, make a start on his lesson plans. Professor Potter. The name sounded strange to Harry, though it wasn't a bad thing. In fact, he realised, it was exactly as he said in Dumbledore's office. It felt right.

* * *

Harry pushed the door with his magic, floating into the staff room silently. He was second to arrive, only Albus was awaiting him. Floating over to an empty space between chairs, he settled his own chair down.

"The notes Professor Bramble left aren't worth the parchment they're written on. Is there any chance I can have the files from last year, Albus?"

"Of course, Harry. I'll have an elf fetch them to your office after the meeting."

"Thank you," Harry replied with a soft smile. "So, I didn't get around to asking before, how was your holiday?"

"It was wonderful, thank you for suggesting the cabins. You were right, it is a very relaxing place, and the locals were simply delightful."

"They are. Did you happen across the old tea shop while you were there?"

"I did. The cakes were mouthwatering."

"I know. Anita gave me the recipe for her loaf cake, if you would like some. I plan to make some tonight if I have the time."

"I knew I hired you for a reason, Harry," Albus chuckled as the other teachers began to drift in. Harry laughed inwardly as each one stopped short when they saw him, or rather, when they saw his chair.

"Harry, dear, it's so good to see you," Minerva cried when she saw him, rushing to pull him into a gentle hug. "What on earth happened?"

"Ah, I... Would you mind waiting a little for an explanation? I'll come and see you later if you have no plans?"

"Of course, dear, we'll enjoy some of that lovely wine you sent me from France."

"Oh, I'm glad you liked it. I'll stop be around eight?"

She nodded, sitting in the chair between Harry and Dumbledore.

Harry had similar questions from others, though he shielded well from them. There was only a few people he felt needed an explanation of why he was in a chair, the others simply didn't need to know. He had long since grown out of the trusting nature he had enjoyed as a teenager, and saw no reason to give anyone ammunition for the press.

When the last person, Professor Snape, was in the room, Dumbledore started the meeting.

"I'm sure most of you remember, Harry, and for those who don't know him, this is Harry Potter, our new Defence Professor."

Harry nodded to the few people he didn't recognise.

"Let's get on then shall we, after all, it is our vacation as well. Harry, for future reference, we go around the room, each telling the status of lesson plans and preparation, or in the case of term time, of any problems and any students having problems. Obviously, you'll sit this one out."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"Filius, if you'd like to begin?"

"I'll be keeping the usual lesson plans, though I've added the new household charms for the seventh years."

Most of the Professors said something along the same lines, and Harry envied them having lesson plans already done. It didn't take long until all of the Professors had said their piece.

"Good good," Albus said when they were finished. "Does anyone have any questions, problems they would like addressing?"

"I have a question," said, Professor Smalling, who was apparently the new History Professor. "How is Professor Potter going to teach our students to protect themselves if he's in a wheelchair?"

The teachers who remembered Harry all looked astonished at the rudeness of Smalling, even Snape was glaring at him. Before Albus could field the question, Harry tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Would you like to set me a test, to prove I am able?" he asked, his tone cool but polite.

"Harry, that really isn't necessary. I know you can do it, and on this matter, it is my opinion that counts," Albus said, glaring slightly at Smalling.

"I would hate for the Professor to doubt me," Harry replied evenly. "Really, Albus, it's fine."

"How about a duel?" Smalling suggested, his eyes narrowed.

"Certainly. Against you?"

When Smalling nodded, Harry shrugged with a small smile.

"When?"

"Now?" Smalling suggested, raising his eyebrow in a challenge.

"Headmaster?" Harry questioned, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Certainly, Harry. We'll take it onto the grounds, shall we?"

Smalling nodded tightly, leaving the room with a swish of his robes. Harry snorted.

"You'll have to teach him to do that properly, sometime, Professor Snape," Harry muttered with a smirk, floating out of the door. He didn't miss the muffled laughter as the other teachers followed him out. Of course they were going to watch. This would keep them entertained for the rest of the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count - 1841 **

**Going Home **

**Chapter 2 **

Smalling was waiting on the lawn in front of the castle when Harry and the crowd of Professors arrived, his wand already in hand as Harry floated softly down the steps.

"Are you wanting to duel by the usual terms, Professor?" Harry asked, seemingly unconcerned.

"If you know them?" Smalling sneered, and Harry chuckled.

"As the Defence Professor, I think it rather a good thing that I do know them, don't you?"

"If you're ready then?"

"Certainly. Professor Flitwick, would you care to referee?"

Harry laughed again as the tiny Professor almost toppled over in his excitement.

"Since you can't take the usual ten steps, how far apart should we be?" Smalling asked, a grim smile marring his features.

"Actually, Smalling, I can travel the same amount as whatever equates to your ten steps. Do stop trying to be a smart arse and get on with it," Harry snapped, losing patience.

When they were ready, Flitwick raised his wand, shooting off two red sparks, followed by a green one, telling them to start. Smalling started as soon as the sparks left Filius' wand, shooting a stunner at Harry. Harry drifted to the side, and waved his hand lazily. Smalling found himself on the floor, bound in rope with his wand ten feet away from him. Harry moved toward him, leaning over the side of his chair.

"Dear me, Smalling, I thought you said you wanted to_ challenge_ me?" He snarked, a smirk on his face as he unbound the red faced History Professor.

Harry summoned the wand, handing it back.

"I thought we were to duel by standard rules?" The man raged, leaning over Harry, in an attempt to intimidate him. Harry stared back, blank faced and clearly unimpressed.

"What rule did I break?"

"Using wandless magic in a duel is unheard of!"

"But not against the rules. The reason it's unheard of is most people don't have the power to use it. Nicely done, Harry," Filius replied with a small smile. Harry smiled back, before returning his attention to Smalling.

"Are you convinced of my ability to teach our students to protect themselves?" Smalling didn't reply, rather he stormed away with his nose in the air, muttering darkly to himself.

"Really, Harry, you do realise he's going to be in an enormous snit for weeks over this," Dumbledore said with a chuckle, the other teachers laughing with him even as most of them nodded in agreement.

"He asked, I delivered. I'll be truthful, I'm rather baffled by the man's attitude toward me. I've never even met him before."

"He was rather disappointed before you arrived when he asked for the Defence position and I told him no. You see, he's very sure of his own abilities, and feels himself much better suited to almost every position in the school. It can be a chore to deal with him at times, but, alas, the man know's his wizarding history."

Harry scoffed. "So he's another Lockhart? Bloody wonderful."

"Hmm. We seem to have attracted a few of those over the passed few years," Dumbledore replied as they all made their way back to the staff room. Surprisingly, Smalling was there waiting for them.

"Shall we finish off the meeting then?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, as everyone retook their seats. "We'll be enjoying our usual three balls this year, and I need to know who is willing to supervise what?"

"Three balls, Albus?" Harry asked, frowning. The only ball he had ever had at school was when the Tournament was being held at Hogwarts.

"Ah, of course, Harry, you won't be aware. We have a ball on Halloween, one on New Years Eve and one for Valentines day. As it is your first year, you can choose which one you would like to supervise first."

"I'll take New Year," Harry replied quickly, making some of the other Professors snort in amusement.

"As will I, Albus," Snape said quietly.

Harry glanced at him, surprised to see the onyx eyes boring into him. Harry smiled, before looking away. He refused to allow himself to be intimidated as he was when he was a student.

"Me too," Minerva spoke up, smiling at Harry.

The others soon decided among themselves who would be left with the other two, and Albus moved on to the last item on his agenda. He passed around Hogsmead schedules, each having three Professors against them, to show when they would be supervising. Harry was releived to know his first wasn't until January.

With the meeting drawing to a close, Harry left the staff room, aiming towards his office to wait for the files Albus promised him. He really wanted to get his lesson plans out of the way, because he knew it wouldn't be long until news got around of his return. Ron and Hermione would be the first to arrive, Harry imagined. While he had kept up with owling them on a regular basis, they weren't as close as they once had been. Their friendship was still fairly strong, though of course, they all had different commitments these days.

Harry was lost in his thoughts as he levitated down the corridor, and he didn't notice Snape until he was walking beside him.

"Potter."

"Snape."

"How did you happen to have so much control on your magic?"

"Nothing like dismissing the small talk. I've had a long time to learn."

"That isn't a real answer, Potter."

"Perhaps I don't want to answer the question. Have you thought that it might not be any of your business?" Harry replied, raising an eyebrow at Snape.

"Very well. Why didn't you inform Albus of your... condition? I... he... Someone might have been able to help."

"Thank you for the offer, Professor, but there was nothing to be done. I am content as I am."

"We'll never know if I could have helped, Potter, because you didn't give us a chance to."

"No I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want anyone coddling me, Snape."

"When have I ever coddled anyone?" Snape scoffed in reply, and Harry smiled despite himself.

"You haven't, but the others... Like I said, I'm content as I am. I don't want nor need anyone's pity."

"Touche."

Harry nodded at the Potions Master, before he stopped outside his office door. Snape continued walking, heading in the direction of the Dungeons, and Harry chuckled. Entering his office, he was surprised when Snape called his name.

"Potter."

"Yes?"

"Welcome back."

The influx of Weasley's arrived sooner than Harry had anticipated. As he sat with Minerva, enjoying a glass of wine and chatting about the places he had visited in the years he had been away, he had been surprised by the floo flaring to reveal Albus' head.

"Ah, there you are Harry. I checked your own quarters before remembering you would be visiting with Minerva. It seem's some people are very eager to see you, dear boy, if you'd care to join us in my office?"

"Who's there?" Harry asked warily.

"Come up and see, why don't you?" was the cheerful reply, before the Headmasters head disappeared from the fireplace.

"Would you care to join me, Minerva?" Harry asked, and she agreed quickly, seeing the trepidation in his eyes. They left her sitting room and headed for the Headmaster's office.

"I imagine it is Mr and Mrs Weasley," Minerva said softly when Harry paused to brace himself at the entrance to the office. Harry nodded silently in agreement, though he wasn't sure how he felt about seeing them so soon.

"It sound's strange, hearing them called that," he replied with a smile, as he floated his chair up the spiral staircase. Minerva chuckled before she knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Dumbledore called, and Harry and Minerva entered the office.

Harry found himself assaulted almost as soon as the door opened, as Hermione pulled him into a hug. Albus had obviously warned them of his chair. He patted her on the back awkwardly, feeling touched that she cared so much and uncomfortable as the tightness of the embrace. When she released him, Harry caught Ron's eye. The red head grinned but came no closer, and Harry could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked at his best friend.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked tearfully as she stood back up, moving further into the room so Harry and Minerva could settle themselves comfortably.

"There's nothing you could have done. I didn't want you to worry."

"Oh, Harry..."

"Really, Hermione, I'm fine. This chair is great, and I don't have any pain in my legs anymore, nor am I missing out on anything. I promise. I'm fine."

Harry turned back to Ron and grinned.

"Alright, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm good. We... erm... I... I've missed you."

"I missed you too, both of you. I'm sorry it took me so long to come home."

"Don't worry about it, mate, we understand. You're home now."

Harry nodded, sighing with relief that neither of them seemed to care about his chair. He had half expected an argument, or lots of tears, or... well, something more than this. The easy feeling he had always enjoyed with them seemed to come back automatically.

"So... You were levitating when you came in?"

"Yup. It's cool, right?" Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Can it, can you fly?"

"I can, in a fashion, though of course it's nothing like being on a broom. I've got an adapted broom though, so like I said, I'm not missing out on anything."

"You can still play quidditch?" Ron asked.

Harry sniggered when he saw Hermione roll her eyes.

"Too rough now mate, but I enjoy a seeker's game from time to time. We'll go flying one day soon."

That was obviously the right thing to say, as Ron soon took over the conversation, talking about flying, asking about the modified broom, and of course, telling Harry all about what he had missed with the Cannons. They stayed about an hour before leaving with a promise of another visit soon. Harry also asked them to arrange a get together with the rest of the family before term began, so he could see them all at didn't really enjoy surprises, having had one to many bad ones over the years.

With their agreement, Harry thanked the Headmaster for the use of his office and left with Minerva, escorting her back to her quarters before he retired to his own. Levitating himself into bed, Harry sighed. It had been a long day, too long if the pains in his back were anything to go by. Summoning a pain potion, he downed it in one, grimacing at the taste.


	3. Chapter 3

Word Count - 1559

**Chapter 3 **

Harry sat between Severus and Smalling at the staff table as the students came in. He had groaned when Smalling took the seat beside him, causing Severus to snort quietly, but Harry had been surprised when the History Professor apologised for his behavior at the staff meeting. Harry accepted the apology gracefully, but was slightly annoyed when Smalling took that to mean he could witter on as though they were the best of friends.

He sighed in relief when the doors opened, Minerva leading the new first years into the hall as everyone fell silent. Harry's attention slipped while the sorting hat sang its song, a much happier one than the ones he remembered from his own school days. Snape nudged him when the sorting started, and Harry watched as terrified looking eleven year old's sat on the stool one by one, some taking no time at all, others obviously more of a problem. When the last child was sorted, Gryffindor, the Headmaster stood, and with the simple words of "Tuck In," the tables filled with scrumptious looking food.

Harry helped himself to chicken legs and roast potatoes, watching over the students as the got reacquainted with their friends. It brought back happy memories of easy days, of exciting new experiences, though of course, that lasted about two months into his first year. He listened to the chatter at the staff table, chuckling when he heard Filius and Madam Hooch arguing about the quidditch final last year. It had been a running argument, and Harry had already heard them at it a few times since he arrived. 7

The food disappeared, followed by desert, and eventually, that too was gone. Dumbledore stood to give his usual speech and Harry was so glad the night was almost over. His back, something that had troubled him for years now, was hurting and he wanted a potion.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For our new students, please remember that the forbidden forest is off limits, and the list of banned items, which is growing everyday, can be found outside our caretaker, Mr Filch's, office. We have a new Defence Professor, please welcome, Professor Potter!"

Harry nodded, his cheeks flushing as the applause deafened him. After what seemed like forever, the applause stopped and Dumbledore ushered the students to bed. Harry left the hall quickly, floating his way to his rooms. Entering his living room, he summoned a potion, downing it as fast as he could. The relief was effective immediately and he sighed in relief. In his hurry to take the potion, he failed to notice that Severus had followed him, and was now standing at the door, watching through narrowed eyes.

Harry spun the chair when Snape cleared his throat, sighing when he saw who was watching. He gestured Severus in, not wanting anyone to hear the answers to the obvious questions he was about to be asked.

"What was that potion?" Severus asked, taking a seat in the living room and accepting the drink Harry offered him.

"A special pain potion," Harry replied with a wince, floating his chair over and levitating himself from the wheelchair to the sofa.

"Special?"

"Yes. It's stronger than the normal ones."

"Why do you need it? You told us you had no more pain in your legs."

"It's not for my legs. I didn't lie, Severus. It's for my back."

Severus shook his head, looking away.

"Why won't you let me help?"

"I don't need help," Harry snapped, ashamed of the tears he could feel building behind his eyes.

"No? Are you sure about that, Harry?"

"Don't call me Harry. Don't make me like you. Please. I think you need to leave."

Severus frowned, putting his glass on the coffee table.

"Harry, I don't know what's going on with you, but before I go, let me say this. I can help you. I can take away your pain, and I can make improvements on the potion you are already using. If you trust me, I can make an attempt to give you your legs back. I can't do anything without your cooperation, nor would I, but the offer is there. I'll leave you in peace."

Harry watched as Severus left, only then letting the tears spill from his eyes.

Why did none of them realise that the hope he would feel, only to be destroyed _again_, would be more than he could handle.

xxxx

The following morning, Harry took the seat next to Severus again.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was out of order."

Severus nodded in acceptance, and Harry smiled slightly before pouring his morning coffee and opening the Prophet that had just been delivered. He rolled his eyes when he saw a picture of himself on the cover. The story of his 'disability' had broken. He read it, snorting when he finished, flipping through the rest of the paper.

"As accurate as usual then," Severus commented, flipping through his own paper.

"Hmm. I don't know why they bother. I'm old news now, surely."

"I wouldn't say so, what with you having a front page spread and all. Surely you expected this?"

"Of course I did. I'm surprised they waited as long as they did. My poor elves will be run off their feet for the next few days though."

"Elves?"

"You don't think I let my mail come directly to me? I thought you had some faith in my ability to protect myself, Severus," Harry snorted, floating away from the table with a brief wave of his hand. He heard the quiet laughter of the Potions Master behind him and couldn't suppress a grin of his own.

xxxx

A knock on his door that evening made Harry smile. Of course he knew who it was, having watched him walk up the corridor. He waved a hand, letting the door open to reveal Severus. The man looked rather irritated.

"You do know it's your night to patrol, yes?" Severus asked, closing the door behind him as he entered the room.

"Yes. I am patrolling. There are no student's out at the moment."

"How can you be so sure?"

Harry gestured to the parchment that lay on the coffee table in front of him. The Marauders Map would be an invaluable tool for any teacher and Harry was most certainly grateful for it.

Severus chuckled as he looked over the parchment.

"What is to stop me telling all the teachers about this? It would save us all from patrolling."

"If you feel the need to tell them, Severus, then that is your business. Of course, I may be lax about it, and let the Gryffindors off every now and then. Or I could concentrate solely on the Slytherin corridors?"

"That might have worked when you were in school, Harry, but I know you better. You would never do such a thing."

Harry smiled slightly.

"No, I wouldn't. But why do you think I gave an open offer of patrolling. Minerva and Dumbledore both know of the map."

"I'm sure Smalling will be taking you up on the offer soon enough. He hate's missing his beauty sleep," Severus sneered, and Harry laughed.

"I might have to be busy that night. Unless of course you make my map public knowledge..."

"Brat. Now you know I won't."

Harry laughed, gesturing to the small bar he had set up. "Help yourself to a drink," he offered.

Severus poured himself a whiskey, asking Harry what he wanted.

"I'm good," Harry replied, lifting the butterbeer in his hand.

"The potion cannot be mixed with Alcohol?"

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded in affirmative. He had been thinking about the potion all day, wondering if it was possible for Severus to make it stronger. He knew it wasn't a good idea to even think about such a thing, and he also refused to allow the hope that kept attempting to blossom from taking hold.

Changing the subject, he asked Severus about the new teachers, and they spent an hour chatting, checking the map every now and then for any misbehaving students.

At quarter to midnight, Severus stood to leave, and Harry levitated himself back to his chair, so he could see his guest to the door. Opening the door, Severus turned to wish Harry good night, only to find Harry holding two vials and a folder full of parchment.

"What's that?" Severus asked, though he thought he had an idea.

"My Medical record. A vial of my blood, and the pain potion I'm using at the moment. Please," Harry said, holding up a hand to stop Severus from speaking. "Don't tell me what you can do right now. Take them, look them over, but don't give me any hope."

Understanding dawned in Severus' eyes and he took the offered items without another word.

"Goodnight, Harry," he said quietly, to which Harry just nodded. Emotionally wrought, Harry took himself off to bed, still denying the weak light of hope in his chest.

Things would happen as they happened and there was nothing he could do to change it. He had accepted that a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**This isn't going to be quite as long as I had planned for it to be. There will be... three or four more chapters until the end I think.**

**Word Count - 1963 **

**Chapter 4**

It was two weeks later when Severus arrived once more at Harry's rooms, this time with a bag in hand and a serious expression on his face. Harry let him in, before resettling himself on the sofa. He had been in pain all day, but his supply of potions wasn't due until the following day.

"I warn you, I'm not going to be good company," he muttered as Severus sat in the chair.

"What's the matter?"

"My potion isn't due until tomorrow and I have none left. I've never been so glad of it being Saturday in my life."

"Ah. I might be able to help. I've a formula with me, that could help. I'm not sure it will, nor am I sure it'll be any better than the one you already use, but it's worth a try, is it not?"

"Anything at this moment in time, would be worth trying," Harry replied with a soft groan as a spasm run up his back.

"Can you lie on your front? It's a salve, I'll rub it in for you."

Harry blushed but did as requested, pulling up his shirt as he did. It was awkward, he usually avoided lying on his front, but he eventually got comfortable. He heard, rather than saw, Severus approach, and he also heard the hiss Severus let out when he saw the scars crisscrossing on the lower half of Harry's back.

"Relax. It should feel warm, and it may tingle. Tell me if it gets hot, or gives any strange sensations other than the tingle."

Harry agreed, closing his eyes when he felt Severus' hands on his back, soft but firm as he massaged the salve in. The relief was almost immediate, and Harry sighed happily. It wasn't long after that that his eyes closed again, this time as he fell into sleep, still aware of the hands on his back lulling him deeper into his dreams.

xxxx

Harry woke slowly, surprised to see the room bathed in the gentle light of candles. Turning his head, he saw Severus sat in the chair, reading in the candle light. He looked different than normal, more open, more relaxed. Harry thought it was a nice sight. Levitating himself, he sat up, turning around properly so he could sit facing Severus. He felt no pain in his back, something he was beyond grateful for, and more than a little surprised. The potion he usually took for the pain had never eliminated _all_ pain.

"Thank you," he said, softly, smiling at Severus when he looked up from the book currently occupying him.

"It's still in effect?" Severus asked.

"It's wonderful. Much better than the potion."

"Good. I'll need to know the exact time it stops working, and any other effects."

Harry nodded. "You should have woken me up."

"You looked like you needed it. Besides, I had nothing more pressing to attend too."

Harry grinned. That was almost a declaration of love from the stoic man.

"I have some questions about your legs, if you feel up to it?" Severus broached, watching Harry's face warily.

"Fire away," Harry replied. He had been expecting it, ever since handing over his medical file, and he was actually surprised it had taken so long for Severus to ask.

"How long after the battle was it that you could no longer use your legs at all?"

"Nine months, give or take a week. I was struggling for a couple of months before that. Now I have no feeling from the tops of my thighs down."

"Did the healers try any other treatments than what was in your file?"

"No, everything is in there. I checked before I gave it you."

"You still have feeling in your hips?"

Harry nodded. "I can show you the scars if you want. The mark off the cut off point."

Severus nodded, waving his wand, filling the room with light. Harry waved a hand and his trousers disappeared, showing two still angry looking scars close to where the thigh bones met his pelvis. Severus moved closer to have a better look, and Harry, while not really embarrassed, blushed at his proximity.

"Do you mind if I cast my own diagnostic?" Severus asked, his voice not much more than a whisper.

"Go ahead," Harry replied, leaning back into the cushions.

The diagnostic took about five minutes, and Harry heard Severus' intake of breath when it was finished.

"Harry. I think I can -"

"Don't."

With a wave of his hand, Harry was once again clothed, and Severus backed off.

"If you can help me, do so without telling me. I've told you why already. Surely you can understand?"

"I can. I'll see what I can do, alright."

Harry nodded, then, looking for something different to talk about, he pointed to the book Severus had been reading.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh. It's one of yours, Defence of the Offensive Kind. It's a rather interesting book, not one I've come across before."

Harry smiled. "I traveled the world, Severus. I picked up many an interesting book on my way."

"Where does this one originate from?" Severus replied, helping himself to a drink and pouring Harry one as he did so. They spent an hour talking about the different books Harry had picked up over the years, and when he left, Severus had a small pile of books under his arm.

xxxx

The Halloween ball came from nowhere, or at least that was how it felt to Harry. One minute, his classes were eagerly learning, the next, all talk was of dates and dress robes. He rolled his eyes as his last class of the day the Friday before the ball, rushed from his classroom, all eager, the girls at least, to begin preparations for the following night.

Though Harry wouldn't be supervising the actual ball, Albus had asked him to keep an eye on the corridors, especially as the ball ended. They all knew what amorous teenagers were like after all.

He took his usual seat next to Severus for dinner, and chuckled at the dark look on the Potions Master's face.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"The brats are extremely lucky Albus banned me from handing out detentions tomorrow night. Three blown up potions I had to deal with today, because the twits can only think about the bloody party," Severus grumbled.

Harry laughed again.

"What do you expect, Severus. They don't often get the chance for such fun," Smalling said from the other side of Harry. "You can't blame them for being a little less attentive."

"Of course I can. The ball is tomorrow, not today. Their minds should have been on their work. I'm sure you had problems controlling them yourself, Smalling, what with you teaching such an, ah, interesting subject."

Harry bit his lip. Smalling and Severus often exchanged words, though it seemed Smalling didn't often understand the Potions Master's particular brand of wit.

"I had no problems. We discussed the importance of balls over the years."

Severus scoffed. "You _do_ realise that you are_ supposed_ to teach them _important_ historical facts?"

"Of course. So, Harry, what are your plans for tomorrow evening?" Smalling replied.

"I'm going to sit and read a book with a glass of firewhiskey," Harry replied flatly. He had no wish to discuss Halloween with Smalling, or anyone really. Most people who knew him, knew he didn't like Halloween.

"Halloween is a special time for all magical beings Harry, you should embrace it!"

Harry stared at Smalling for a moment, before levitating back a little from the table. With a scathing look, he asked, "I thought you were the History Teacher?"

"I am."

"Then surely, as a history teacher, you will know that the reason I don't celebrate Halloween is because both of my parent's died. Fucking Idiot."

Harry left the table quickly, missing the concerned look Severus and Albus cast after him. Furious, both at Smalling for his lack of tact, and himself for losing control of his temper, he made his way outside. A wave of his hand had his warmest cloak covering him as he made his way slowly towards and around the lake.

It seemed that every year, Halloween made him feel worse. He wasn't really sure why, and in his head, he believed he should probably not be affected so badly by something he could scarcely remember, but he couldn't help how he felt. At least the weekend was upon them, and he was free to spend it wallowing in his quarters alone.

Footsteps behind him had him spinning quickly, but he sighed when he realised it was the Headmaster.

"I apologise for loosing my temper at the staff table, Albus," he said when Albus was close enough to hear him.

"I understand, dear boy, how could I not? Are you feeling a little better now?"

"Yes, though I profess myself to being confused at your choice in History Professor, Albus. The man is a world class tool."

"It's not a subject many acheive well in, Harry, meaning there is very few options. Professor Smalling, no matter what you think of his personality, does know his subject."

"Hmm. I'll hold my opinion. Perhaps you could suggest a seat change?"

"I think that might be for the best, Harry, or I could be without a History Teacher by the end of the year."

Harry chuckled despite himself.

"I wouldn't actually hex him Albus, no matter how much I might want to."

"I know. I admit, I am very glad to see the friendship blossoming between yourself and Severus. I asked him about it, of course, during our last meeting, but he was remiss to say anything."

Harry hesitated before replying. He was fairly sure he knew what the Headmaster was fishing for.

"Severus is making an attempt at a cure. For my legs, I mean."

"I see. And, are you happy about that?"

"I'm allowing myself no feelings on the matter. It's simply not worth the pain."

Harry saw pain flash across Albus' face for a split second, and he felt guilty for putting it there.

"I've told you before, Albus, I'm perfectly content with my life as it is now."

"Yes, you have. Contentment isn't quite the same as happiness, though, is it?"

The question appeared to be directed more at himself than Harry, so Harry didn't answer. They walked in a companionable silence back to the school, parting when they reached the main doors. Albus headed in the direction of his own office, and Harry made his way to the astronomy tower. It had always, and would always be his favorite spot in the castle.

He thought about what the Headmaster said about Severus and his own friendship. It was true, he knew. They spent many an evening together, patrolling from the comfort of Harry's living room, usually in front of the fire with a drink a piece, discussing absolutely anything and everything that came up. Harry enjoyed their companionship, unable to admit, even to himself, that there was a possibility of more between them.

He simply wasn't ready for such a commitment.

He wasn't to know that two months from that very evening, he would be given the opportunity to make his life better than he had ever hoped for, along with the chance to make Severus happier than he had ever been.

New Years eve was ever approaching, and it would be a night to change lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I hope you appreciate this chapter, I struggled so badly with it. Anyway, I think, two chapters are left. Maybe two and then an epilogue.**

**Word Count Without A/N - 1513**

**Chapter 5**

Smalling left Harry alone for the most part after Halloween, and as suggested, from then on, he sat at the opposite end of the table, much to the displeasure of Professors Sprout and Flitwick. Harry had laughed at the half Goblin's face the first time Smalling sat beside him, and Filius had been threatening retribution ever since.

Life at Hogwarts was good for Harry. He enjoyed the challenge of teaching, though he could have done without the marking of essays. Christmas was approaching, and Harry had begun looking for Christmas Presents. He was amazed at the amount he had to buy, and as the day came closer, he began to despair over what to buy for some people.

Hermione and Ron were easy. A book and season tickets for the Canons respectively, and they were done, and Harry had no problem with most of the rest of the Weasley's either. It was his friends on the staff that were causing him problems, Severus in particular. What do you buy for a man you once hated, who was now one of the closest people too you?

Harry had pondered books, potions ingredients, stationary sets, and he was still having no luck settling on anything. They all just seemed too...impersonal.

He finally settled on an idea, mostly by accident, the day after the Christmas Holidays began. He only hoped Severus wouldn't deem it inappropriate, or too much. He wondered if he was being lazy. After all, all he had to do was send an owl and then await the reply, but he hoped Severus would see the thought behind it, and would appreciate that Harry really had tried to find him the perfect present.

xxxx

Harry levitated into the staff room on Christmas Eve, unsurprised to find everyone else already there. He hadn't been feeling so well all day, and had fallen asleep in front of the fire. On waking up, he was happy to find he felt somewhat better, though he was half an hour late for the staff Christmas Party.

Tomorrow was for the children remaining behind, so the staff had long since commandeered Christmas Eve for their own celebrations, a chance to let their hair down and relax. It wasn't often in the school year that they had chance, so it was immensely looked forward to by all.

Harry got himself a drink, and floated his way over to where Albus, Minerva and Severus sat chatting.

"Ah, Harry, I was about to come and see what was holding you up," Albus said joyfully as Harry appeared beside them.

"I fell asleep, Albus, I apologise for being so late."

"Not a problem, dear boy, not a problem at all. Now that we're all here, we'll commence with the present's I think."

Harry chuckled at the smile on the Headmaster's face. He really was like a child at times. He waved his hand, and the present's he had fetched along with him appeared under the tree.

"Are you in pain?" Severus asked quietly. His face was impartial, but Harry could see the worry in the obsidian eyes. He smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. I felt slightly off this afternoon, but I think I just needed some sleep."

Severus nodded. "Do you, ah, Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I have no plans. I've seen everyone outside of the castle that I needed too. Yourself?"

"I wouldn't object, should you find yourself with nothing to do, if you floo'ed yourself down to the dungeons after dinner."

Harry chuckled. "Or, you could floo up to my rooms where it is much warmer, and where I have some lovely Egyptian wine ready and waiting to be drunk?"

"Or I could do that. Eight?"

"Eight, it is."

As the teachers arranged themselves in a circle, Harry slotted himself in between Severus and Minerva. Albus sat closest to the tree, distributing the presents with a gleeful look on his face. Harry laughed when he waved his hand and a similarly wrapped present flew gently into everyone's laps.

The red and gold wrapping paper told them all the present's were from Minerva, though the fact that she sat without a present was a giveaway as well. Harry opened his own present, grinning when he saw what was in it.

A framed photo of himself and the quidditch team from his final year holding the cup and smiling from ear to ear. Turning to Minerva, he thanked her, already thinking of where he could place the photo. She patted him on the shoulder and gestured to the picture.

"Its my favourite picture of your time at Hogwart's, I thought you might like it in your office."

He nodded, and turned back to Albus, who was distributing the next set of presents, this time from Pomona. Everyone received the same thing from her, a cutting of an everlasting Orchid that she had been working on all year. They were notoriously difficult to grow, but when done properly, they bloomed beautifully all year long.

When it was Harry's presents, he sat nervously watching as the others opened them. For Minerva, he had procured a lovely bottle of scotch, Scottish shortbread and a tartan wand holster. For Pomona, a selection of cuttings from exotic plants that she exclaimed happily over. For Filius, a few obscure books. The Headmaster's present confused many in the room, but brought tears of happiness to his eyes as he held up three pairs of thick woollen socks.

Severus almost choked when Smalling opened his present from Harry, a Gilderoy Lockhart Hair Care Product set. The History teacher seemed oblivious to the irony of the present as he chirped excitedly about the set.

When Severus opened his own offering, which looked like a card rather than a present, the other teachers watched in interest as the Potions Master seemed to change colour, much like an iguana, before he pulled the happy looking Harry into a tight hug. Even Albus raised an eyebrow at Severus when he let Harry go, to which Severus passed over the card silently, still glowing with joy.

Albus read the card and chuckled before handing it back. With a nod of approval in Harry's direction, more present's were sent to their recipients.

"Hold on, what did Harry get for you?" Smalling asked, frowning at the smile on Severus' face.

"None of your business," Severus replied, tucking the card into his pocket. If he had let the others read it, they would have seen only a short note.

_'Dear Severus, for all you have done for me, I can never repay you, but I thought this would make you happier than anything I can buy in a shop. _

_IOU - A summer trip to the deserts of egypt, where a meeting with Potions Master Obagyn has been arranged for you to enjoy at your leisure. _

_Thank you for everything, _

_Harry.'_

Potions Master Obagyn was the creator of the Original Wolfsbane, and was also known as the best Potions Master in the world. Harry had met him quite by accident but had made fast friends with the man very quickly afterwards. When he asked him if he could fetch Severus to meet him in the summer, Master Obygyn was quite happy to oblige.

Harry was glad Severus was happy with his present. He opened the present on his knee without paying much attention to who it was off, when he realised he too held a card.

Opening it, he read, _The cure for your legs is a spell and potion combination. When you are ready to walk again, come see me. Severus. __  
_

Gasps and shouts of shock echoed in the room as the Defence Professor fainted in his wheelchair.

xxxx

Harry opened his eyes to see the Professors crowding around him, all wanted to see if he was okay. With a gentle push of his magic, he moved them all back a bit to give him some space, and his eyes sought out Severus.

"You're sure?" he asked in a pained whisper, the hope already lose and soaring around his body like a phoenix in flight.

"Yes," was the simply reply, but the confidence in Severus voice made Harry smile.

"You'll fetch it tomorrow?"

"If you are ready."

"More than."

"Then I'll fetch it with me tomorrow."

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you," Harry whispered as Severus embraced him gently.

As the others looked between the two men in confusion, Harry and Severus only had eyes for each other. Pain, hope, happiness and gratitude shone from emerald eyes, while understanding, fondness and something Harry couldn't put his finger on shone from black eyes.

For the rest of the evening, Harry didn't quite know what to do with himself. He sat close by Severus and Albus, though he missed out on much of the conversation as one sentence whirled around his head like a mini tornado.

He would be able to walk again.


	6. Chapter 6

**So... Not two chapters left apparently. I may add an epilogue of their summer vacation to Egypt, if it interests anyone? Anyway, this is the last actual chapter of this story, but, have no fear, I'm already working on another Harry/Sev to be published weekly for the Long Haul Comp. It's a veela!Severus fic, because, heh, cliche fest is where I am at! **

**WC without A/N - 1546 **

**Enjoy the last chapter, guys, and I'll see you shortly with more stories :D **

**Chapter Six**

Harry wasn't seen out of his rooms at all after Christmas day, and the staff were getting worried about him. Only Severus' assurances were keeping many of them from storming the young Defence Professors private rooms, demanding answers as to why he had locked himself away. As New Years Eve approached, many were eagerly awaiting the ball, as they knew he was supposed to be supervising. Even those teachers that had the option of relaxing away from the noisy mess that was likely going to occur in the Great Hall planned on turning up, just so they could see for themselves that he was quite all right.

Harry floated into the Great Hall at exactly quarter to seven, smiling happily as he greeted the staff, settling himself in his usual place next to Severus. He was dressed very smartly in his house robes, proudly displaying the Potter and Black crests on his chest.

Severus greeted him warmly with a smile, asking a question with his eyes that no one else could see.

Harry answered with a small nod, turning to watch as the student's trickled in. All through dinner, as the other Professors tried to engage him in conversation, and Severus tried to sneak more food onto his plate without his notice, butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He was so nervous, and also slightly scared that everything he had done over the last week hadn't been enough to make his plan work.

Dumbledore stood when everyone was finished eating, announcing the band cheerily, and wishing them all a very happy new year. At Harry's request, made by owl earlier in the week, the band started with a traditional waltz. As the student's looked on with confusion, Harry took a deep breath.

Resting his hands on the sides of his wheelchair, he pushed himself into a standing position, and slowly walked towards where the Deputy Head and his former Head Of House sat looking on in disbelief, holding out his hand to her.

"Would you care to dance, Minerva?" he asked quietly, hoping she would say yes. His legs trembled beneath him, still not terribly strong, despite the gruelling workouts he had been putting them through with Severus' help since Christmas Day. She accepted his hand, and he led her to the dance floor, the sea of students parting to let them through.

Dumbledore was the first to clap, but almost everyone in the hall soon joined in, as Harry slowly spun Minerva around the dance floor. When the dance was over, Severus was waiting at the edge of the floor with Harry's wheelchair, ready for Harry to collapse into.

"How?" Minerva asked, shock still all over her face. Dumbledore joined them in time to hear the answer.

"I have Severus to thank for giving me the use of my legs back. It's going to take time for them to strengthen, having been unused for so long, but I'm getting there. I'd never have had the chance to dance without him."

Harry leant over and squeezed Severus' hand lightly. Severus looked down at their joined hands in surprise, before he smiled slightly and squeezed back before releasing the hand.

"Very, very well done, dear boy," Dumbledore said to Severus with a grin, his eyes on twinkle-overload. Harry chuckled at the horrified look on Severus' face, and levitated away from them, as they too took more strategic places around the hall.

xxxx

As the dance was winding down, Harry levitated back to Severus.

"Would you care to dance, Professor Snape," he asked, his voice trembling slightly, though he tried to keep his face neutral.

Severus stared at him for a moment, and both of them knew that this was it. It could make or break them, and while it merely seemed like a decision of a dance, it was so much more.

Severus hesitated only momentarily, before he held out his hand to help Harry back up from his chair.

The smile that Harry gifted him with made his heart melt, and Severus pulled the younger man into a tight hold as the band played a slow song.

"Thank you, Harry."

"For what?" Harry asked, confused. After all, it was Severus who had done everything to help Harry, not the other way around.

"For being you? For helping me remember what it feels like to be appreciated? For the Christmas present you gifted me with? Pick one, because they are all true. I... I care a lot for you, Potter. Probably more than I should."

"I care for you too, Severus, but I'm fairly sure you already know that. I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me. I plan, and I hope you will let me, to spend the rest of forever showing you just how much I care for you."

"Harry, I..."

Horror flooded through Harry as Severus stepped back. Before he could lose it in front of the students, he summoned his chair to him, levitating himself out of the hall as quickly as he could manoeuvre through the students.

Tears fell to his cheeks as he levitated up the many stairs leading to the Astronomy Tower. He knew he shouldn't have run away so quickly, because of course, now the students would be talking, but he couldn't help it. He had offered, foolishly, his heart to a man he thought loved him back, and it had been thrown on the floor and stamped on.

Harry wondered how he could have got things so wrong. Surely he wasn't so besotted with Severus that he had been picking up so many signals when their were clearly none. Footsteps could be heard on the stairs, and Harry really didn't want to be found by two 'in love' students, so he cast a quick warding spell on the door to keep students out. Of course, as Harry's luck would have it, it wasn't a student.

xxxx

"Severus, what on earth made Harry go tearing off like that?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.

"I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life," Severus murmured quietly, causing even more concern for the Headmaster.

"What happened?"

"Harry just told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, and I moved away from him in shock. He thought it meant I didn't want him. Truly, Albus, I meant nothing of the sort. He surprised me is all. How can someone as... someone as perfect as him, want to spend any portion of their life with me, let alone all of it?"

"I think you need to find Harry, and tell him what you just told me, dear boy. He will understand. And may I be the first to offer my congratulations. You are a good fit, Severus, you both deserve to be happy. Go on. Go and find him, and tell him you love him."

Severus stared at the Headmaster's back for a moment, before he realised what he had said was true. Severus loved Harry, more than anything, and he needed to tell him. Before it was too late.

As he left the hall, he wondered if Harry would have gone up to his rooms, but he knew before the thought even finished that he wouldn't have. Severus knew where he would find Harry, and he just hoped that Harry would be feeling in a listening mood.

xxxx

Harry's heart sank as Severus opened the door, closing it behind him quietly.

"Severus, if you've come to 'let me down gently,' there's no need. Consider me let down, and move on."

"I've come to apologise. No. Let me finish, and then if you must, tell me to bugger off. I didn't mean to step back Harry, you surprised me. The last thing I ever expected was for you to want to spend any part of your life with me, never mind the rest of it. I'm... I don't deserve you, and you could do so much better than me. However, should you choose to waste any part of your life with me, I would be a fool to say no. I love you, Harry."

Harry levitated to where Severus had slumped against the wall and took his hand.

"I'm unsure of why you think I could ever deserve better than you, when to me, there is no better. I don't consider any time spent with you a waste, even when we are wasting time watching stupid movies or talking in front of the fire. I will spend every day and every night, of the rest of our lives, proving just how much you mean to me, just how special you are, and just how much I love you, Severus."

Severus eyes shined with unshed tears as he gazed at Harry, his words washing over him slowly.

"Severus?"

"Yes, My Harry?"

"Kiss me?"

"Anytime," Severus replied with a small smile, as he leant slightly to brush his own lips against Harry's.

Fireworks exploded around Hogwarts, and the two broke apart, unable to hold their laugher.

Fireworks indeed.

"Happy New Year, Severus."

"Happy New Year, Harry."

**The End**


End file.
